Containers made from cardboard are known in numerous embodiments. Their parts such as bottom and side walls are usually joined by gluing flaps. It is always difficult to make these containers tight at their corners, especially when they are used for fat-containing foodstuffs. Therefore it has been proposed to deepdraw a plastic sheet into the cardboard container as a liner, but this makes the container expensive. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,186 a round paper cup is proposed which consists of two side walls being connected with a square bottom, the side walls having extensions which form the other parts of the side walls and are overlappingly glued to each other. In this paper cup there are gluing flaps at the edges of the bottom and at the edges of the extensions, which gluing flaps are connected, are glued to each other and thereafter folded and glued to the extensions of the side walls. One of the drawbacks of this construction is that up to five layers of cardboard are superimposed and that it is difficult to fold and glue these layers together without having unglued areas and channels along the edges of the inner layers.